


Champion time

by nainoana



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Secret Crush, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nainoana/pseuds/nainoana
Summary: Leon is once again unbeatable. Now he’s having some champion time in the showers.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 213





	Champion time

**Author's Note:**

> Just another person who can’t get enough of Raihan (and Leon). I’ve got quite a few fic ideas of these two.
> 
> It’s been like 10+ years since I last posted a fic anywhere publicly so be kind to me ok 🙏 I know I should’ve proof-read this a few more times but oh well.

_  
"Geez, I guess I lost again, Leon" _

Raihan scratched his head in front of him, laughing, while holding his other hand out for a handshake. The crowd was roaring around him.   
  


Leon let the warm water of the shower fall down his body. Eyes closed or open, all Leon could see was the laughing Raihan from a few moments ago in front of him, ready to congratulate him once again for being unbeatable. Raihan's handshake had been as firm as ever.

Leon cursed softly under his breath. His cock was already getting hard.

It had been like this the last couple of times when they had battled. Leon would retreat to have a quick shower before joining the celebration party, only to find his mind riddled with thoughts of Raihan that stirred something deep inside him.

At first Leon had tried to convince himself it was just the after rush of the exciting battle and nothing more that left him standing in the shower, cock hard and him imagining Raihan down on his knees grinning with a mouthful of Leon.

But he had started to accept the fact that maybe it he was just really fucking attracted to his rival nowadays. Not that he would admit it to anyone. 

_ What if he lost to Raihan? Everyone else seemed to think that Leon was way out of Raihan's league, but he knew different. It could happen soon. He was imagining it, being just beaten by Raihan and then retreating to these same showers to get a moment to himself before facing the disappointed fans and the media asking questions. He wouldn't notice Raihan following him to the showers, not until he would feel the man's firm hand on his bare shoulder. He would jump from the unexpected touch. _

_ "Sorry, sorry, I tried to call you, but I guess you didn't hear me... You... You ok, Leon?" Raihan would say with a concerned face, not smiling for once, standing closer to him than necessary. "I mean... I just thought I'd check on you" _

_ "Yeah, I mean, I don't think it's not caught up with me yet, losing I mean..." Leon would say, or something along those lines. This part of his fantasy wasn't that important, it was what would happen next.  _

_ Raihan would grab a hold of Leon’s chin and whisper "I better help you realise who's the new Champ here then". Expression changing from the concern to the cockiest smiles, Raihan would point out to his hard dick. And Leon would immediately find himself on his knees in front of Raihan, mouth watering, his own cock desperate for attention. _

And this was the scenario that was once again playing in Leon's mind no matter how hard he tried to focus on something else. Him, on his knees, not getting enough of Raihan.

"Fuck sake..." Leon cursed quietly, as he started slowly touching himself under the warm water. He closed his eyes and surrended to the fantasy his mind had come up to him. This time, he imagined Raihan taking a firm hold of Leon's long hair and guiding Leon's mouth exactly where Raihan wanted it. His hand moved on his cock fast. Leon had always had a vivid imagination. He reckoned it was the reason he was so good at Pokémon battles.

"You've been tagged in @LeaderRaihan story" Rotom phone buzzed and flew in the shower and right in front of Leon whose hand came to a sudden stop.

"Oh for..." Leon growled, annoyed. He had set up Rotom to come and alert him if he was tagged in any of his friends' photos on social media. It was mainly a measure of precaution as a Champion. One time Milo had uploaded a photo of them and some other gym leaders drinking some lemonade - unfortunately, Leon was then sponsoring a different lemonade brand and they hadn't been too happy with him grinning in a high-profile photo, holding a can of their biggest competitors' drink.

"Ok, show me" Leon sighed, feeling the blood escaping his dick. It was probably going to be another one of Raihan's post-defeat selfies, but nevertheless it had sort of done the trick and ruined the mood.

Leon definitely hadn't expected this. It was a photo of Raihan, freshly out of the stadium showers reserved for the challenger, only a white towel covering his lower body. The blood that had escaped Leon's dick just earlier? Well, it shot right back there like a Quick Attack. There it was, Raihan's lean body Leon had only been able to fantasise about before. Raihan wasn't quite as toned as him, but leaner and his chest looked smooth. 

“What the hell in Arceus' name was Raihan doing? Posting something like this in his position...” Before Leon could register anything else the story changed to one of Nessa's she must have posted from the audience before the match started.

"W-wait, go back" Leon asked desperately. Rotom did as asked, and now Leon saw the text written around the photo said "Uggh another loss against @Champion.Leon today!". Leon also noticed that the story had been posted to 'Close friends', so it wasn't a public photo after all, but probably only sent around a few of the gym leaders and other people Raihan could trust. While staring at Raihan's body, another notification popped up on the screen. Raihan had posted another photo Leon was tagged in. Leon clicked the screen to show the photo.

It was another topless photo alright, but that wasn't what stole Leon's attention first. Nope, it was the same white towel that Raihan was wearing in the previous story, except now it was tossed on the floor. Raihan himself, looking relaxed, was lying down on the changing room benches and the photo was cropped so that you could see just a little bit of his hip bone. Raihan had wrote another bit of text with the photo, this time saying "I guess it's just not my Champion time yet ;)". Leon kept gawking at the sight.

Was it just him but were these photos... more than slightly suggestive. He tried to think of someone like Gordie posting something similar and his reaction, but it was difficult to focus on anyone else when examining the details of the man he had been fantasising about for a long while. The abandoned towel just made the photo that much filthier, but Raihan’s grin looked nothing out of ordinary. Leon pictured himself stepping into the room, seeing Raihan completely naked and lying on that bench, his cock half-hard, inviting Leon in to do whatever the Champion pleases. The thought shot straight up to his cock that was begging for some attention.

Yep, he was still the Champion. And now he was going to have Champion time.

Leon paused the screen with his eyes fixed into the sight of Raihan's naked body and slowly moved his fist up and down, pulling the foreskin over the tip of his cock and then back down again. He loved the sight of that smooth chest - he had imagined Raihan with some chest hair and it was thrilling to be proven wrong. He imagined himself in that locker room, pinning Raihan down on the bench and leaving a trail of sloppy kisses all over, occasionally stoping by the man’s exposed nipples and playing with them with his tongue. Leon twitched at the thought. His fist was pumping away faster now, and Leon was unable to hold back his moans now. He imagined Raihan walking in the showers now and seeing him like this, fucking himself into his hand while staring at his rival’s topless body.

“Oh fuck, Raihan” Leon’s movements were growing more erratic. He knew he had spent way too long in the showers already and was in danger to be seriously late from the Champion celebration party. He could feel his abdomen tighten from the pleasure and the need for a release - he was so close - and then Leon glanced at Raihan’s face and at those sharp, teal eyes that felt they could see every dirty thought that resided in the Champion’s brain. His fist was now going up and down his cock in spurs, as fast as he ever could, a half a second pause, then again, again and again.

“Look at me!” Leon growled like he was afraid Raihan in the photo would suddenly turn his face away. He stared straight into Raihan’s eyes and Raihan would keep looking at him with those piercing eyes that saw everything Leon was hiding. Saw that in his head Leon was covering Raihan’s face with his cum. Saw that for the longest of times Leon had been under Raihan’s spell.

“Ah.. ah... ah Raihan...” Leon breathed. And he felt the pleasure that had built up in his abdomen and cock releasing. His cum hit the shower wall with a great intensity and his legs buckled slightly under the effect. Leon’s hand slowed down almost immediately, now just slowly pumping the last drops out of him while still staring into Raihan’s eyes like he was possessed.

As his cock became more and more sensitive to the touch, Leon regained some kind of a consciousness. 

“Ah shit, I bet I’m late...” Leon muttered. “Ok, Rotom Phone, wait me by the lockers”. Leon didn’t really want to think too much about the fact that he had just jerked off and Rotom had literally been inches away from him.

————

He was right. He was seriously late and people had already started wondering where the hell he had gone to. The all of Galar’s finest and guests from overseas had gathered to another celebration party organised by Chairman Rose and Oleana. These parties were always a lot of fun and usually he loved being at the centre of all the attention, but today Leon wished he could’ve just retreated somewhere for some peace and quietness.

“What the hell took you so long?” Rose rushed over to him, followed closely by Oleana, the second Leon had arrived. Leon suspected Rose had ordered someone at the door to let him know of his arrival. Before Leon had a chance to answer, Rose flashed him one of his signature smiles: “Nevermind that now, every one is waiting for you. Our unbeatable Champion! Come on, follow me.”

Leon didn’t exactly have much choice but to follow. Masses of different people came to congratulate him on another brilliant victory (and after a while Rose kept saying to each and everyone of them “Would you excuse us, the Champion needs a drink”). Leon could see Raihan chatting away with some important looking people from the corner of his eye, and he had a feeling Rose was leading him to these people. This hunch, obviously, turned out to be absolutely right.

“You had a good long shower then, Champ?” Raihan smirked between a very smart looking group, all suited and booted. Leon’s forced smile froze that same second, but Raihan was already chatting away with the man next to him.  _ “Get a grip, it’s impossible, there is no way anyone would know anything” Leon told himself._

“Ah, let me introduce you all” Rose started happily “This here is Champion Leon as you all obviously know now. Leon, these people are our great guests from Kanto region.” Rose gestured towards a smartly dress older gentleman “Here’s the CEO of Silph Co”.

Leon shook hands around Rose’s guests who all burst out on a laughter when Raihan mockingly joined them and held his hand out for Leon to shake. 

“Oh piss off” Leon laughed and  slapped Raihan’s hand away. Rose pulled Leon into some pretty mundane conversation with the CEO of Silph Co, but once everyone had had a few more drinks in, the party turned out to be pretty enjoyable as always. 

But still, all evening, Leon couldn’t fully shake the harrowing feeling that those certain bright teal eyes could see right through him and the fantasies his mind played in the showers every time they battled these days.


End file.
